


Golden Deer Route - The first Death

by forestwalker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestwalker/pseuds/forestwalker
Summary: Spoilers!Byleth reflects back when the first of her former students fell by her hand.
Kudos: 10





	Golden Deer Route - The first Death

Byleth was sitting in the gazebo, enjoying the book as the last rays of sunlight found it ways down to her. She read it slowly, weighing every word. She remembered the market and the thief. Light green eyes and a shy smile. The battle at Ailell happened last week and it hurt so much. The valiant hero in the story plunged his sword into an enemy, cutting him down to clear the way forward.  
  
  
Blood.  
  
  
There was so much blood. She had done the same with Ashe. She saw him aim his arrow steadily, following Claude as his wyvern carried him high up for attack. She had screamed and started running as soon as she saw the tip of the arrow slowly trailing. Waiting for the right moment. Everything after that went so fast. Screaming, blood and then Ashe was on the ground, blood pooling under him. He couched and started to judder. Breathing shallow and eyes darting around, trying to grasp the situation. She threw her blood streaked sword away and tears started falling, her knees failing her as she reached her former student. She grabbed his hand feeling the panic bubble up.  
“He is dying, I killed him, its Ashe, this is not supposed to happen.” So many thoughts in her head, spinning as she grabbed his face, wiping away the blood. After a couple of breaths she managed to catch his eyes in hers. He went limp and she could see that he recognized her. After a couple of forced breaths he whispered.  
  
  
_“...Teacher…”_  
  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. This was not right. His eyes became glossy and he could not hold back all the emotions when he spoke.  
  
  
_“I am so sorry teacher, I never wanted this.I'm sorry I wanted to live with my siblings and the others and peace…”_ he rambled on. Not even stopping for a breath. Byleth shushed him, reassured him that it was alright, holding his hand hard. Trying to act brave, giving him a last couple of peaceful moments before it was over.

The book was a glorified saga about bravery, valiance and knighthood. She wished she could have had the chance to discuss it with him. War was ugly and since Sothis fused with her, she felt like her feelings were so close. Always on the verge of spilling over. She knew this was the reality now. She would need to kill again, she had killed many times. People she knew, people she grew close to. Why did it hurt now?


End file.
